


Candy Heart

by Flyingintospace



Series: Valentine's Day Ficlets [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Tuukka keeps finding candy hearts





	Candy Heart

Tuukka glowered at the small white candy heart that sat in his stall. It was a week until Valentine’s Day and they kept appearing in random places that were sure to be seen by him, he had found one in the pocket of his suit jacket after all, and were printed with Finnish terms of endearment. And he was sure that they were some sort of trick from one of his lovely teammates.

He looked around the room trying to see if anyone was watching him. He didn’t think that his teammates were that good at hiding things but it had been a few days and he still hadn’t figured it out.

But right now the only one paying any attention was Brad Marchand.

Tuukka glowered at him and Marchy quickly looked away.

Ah ha. It looked like he had found the culprit. Now he would have to deal with him.

Marchy and Bergy always travelled together and Tuukka knew that he could ambush him in the parking garage.

So that’s where he was currently lurking.

He watched his teammates leave for the night, a couple giving him odd looks for where he was standing and he moved back deeper in the shadows. Finally Bergy and Marchy appeared, Bergy slightly ahead as Marchy was attempting to straighten his jacket.

Marchand was completely oblivious to Tuukka's presence as Tuukka reached out and yanked him into the shadows. Marchand yelped as he was yanked off his feet and Bergeron turned at the sound, an eyebrow raised. He saw that it was Tuukka that had grabbed Brad and wisely decided to just continue onto the car.

Tuukka pulled Brad back further into the shadows and yanked the candy hearts out of his pocket waving them in Brads face. “What are these?”

Brad arched an eyebrow, taking a step back. “Pretty sure they’re candies Tuukks,”

“I know that!” Tuukka growled. “Why are you leaving them where I can find them?”

“What! I’m not...I wouldn’t...” Brad protested at the same time that Tuukka said. “What kind of trick are you trying to play here?”

Both stopped, glaring at each other.

“You think that is is a joke?” Brad asked.

“What do you mean you wouldn’t ?” Tuukka said.

“Let’s start from the beginning,” Brad sighed. “Why do you think that I’m leaving those?”

“Because you were looking at me?” Tuukka said.

“Cause you’ve been acting weird,” Brad defended.

Tuukka sighed.

"I don't think they're a trick," Brad said, taking the candies. "What do they say?"

"They...I...it doesn't matter," Tuukka was beginning to wish he hadn't confronted Brad.

Brad was scrutinizing him. "I have an idea. Leave it to me."

"What? No! Marchand stay out of this!" Tuukka demanded.

But of course Brad wasn't listening any longer. "Don't you worry. We'll get to the bottom of this. See you tomorrow Tuukks," Brad said handing him back the candies and heading towards where Patrice was waiting for him.

Tuukka had the overwhelming urge to hit his head against the wall.

                                                                     *********************

Days later nothing had happened.

Nothing.

And Tuukka hoped that Brad had forgotten about it.

However the wink he got from him the moment that Brad walked into the room was not comforting. The entire time through practice and afterward Tuukka was distracted and waiting for Brad to do something.

But nothing.

"Have a good night, Tuukks," Brad called out as he and Patrice left for the day.

Tuukka was at a loss.

He was sure that he would have at least found out who was doing this. And even though he was hesitant to admit it to himself he had been looking forward to knowing.

Tuukka shrugged on his coat and turned to leave and started when he found Pastrnak standing behind him.

"David," he said surprised.

Pasta didn't say a word, holding out his hand.

On it sat a small white candy heart.

A small smile curved along Tuukka's face as he reached out and took it.


End file.
